kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky/de
This page is the German version of the article about the dog Lucky. If you wanted to read the English version, follow the presented link instead. = Lucky = Main= Lucky ist eine Nebenfigur aus der Kishin Douji Zenki Reihe. Er ist ein Hund mit flauschigem, weißen Fell und schwarzen Augen. Er ist sehr alt und lebt seit Chiakis Kindheit bei den Ennos. Lucky war einst ein Streuner, doch eines Tages kam er zum Enno Schrein und erklärte ihn zu seinem neuen Zuhause. Kurze Zeit später wurde er zum Haustier von Großmutter Saki und wurde später von ihr an Chiaki weitergegeben. Da Lucky nur in einem einzigen Kapitel auftaucht, ist seine Hintergrundgeschichte sehr löchrig und wir erfahren nur sehr wenig über seine Vergangenheit. Auch wird niemals erläutert, wann genau Saki ihn an Chiaki weitergab. Manga Luckys Erstauftritt Lucky hat seinen ersten Auftritt zu Beginn des 3. Kapitels der 9. Ausgabe des Mangas. Dort sehen wir ihn, während er über einen Tisch springen. Dabei reißt er nicht nur alles vom Tisch, sondern erschreckt auch Chiaki, Akira und Saki, die eigentlich nur in Ruhe etwas essen wollten. Und nicht nur das! Lucky hat Chibi Zenkis Essen gestohlen (ein klassisches Cartoon Fleisch am Knochen) und haut nun damit ab! So sehen wir nun auch bald den erzürnten Chibi Zenki, welcher nun natürlich dem Hund hinterherjagt. Während Zenki und Lucky fangen spielen, ist Chiaki nicht so erfreut darüber, denn sie kreiseln um sie herum, bis Chiaki regelrecht auf die Palme geht. Als sie die Nase voll hat, brät Chiaki Zenki eins über und beendet damit das Spiel. Leider war das nun doch recht unfair, da sie damit nicht den Dieb, sondern den Bestohlenen bestraft. Nun schreit und flucht Zenki verständlicherweise in Richtung von Lucky, der sich seinen Preis genüsslich schmecken lässt, während Akira einen lustigen Kommentar zur ganzen Situation von sich gibt. Akira wollte nur die Lage auflockern, doch Zenki bekommt dies in den falschen Hals und regt sich nun nur noch mehr auf. Zenki fordert Akira heraus und fragt ihn, ob er Streit sucht. Akira verneint dies und sagt zu Zenki, dass er das doch garnicht so gemeint hat. Chiaki gibt einen Seufzer von sich. Sie ist einfach nur erschöpft und sieht wie alles die gewohnten Züge annimmt. Kurze Zeit später kommt Lucky und will sich bei Zenki entschuldigen. Er springt Zenki an und gibt ein warmherziges Bellen von sich. Da er sich seiner Stärke nicht im Klaren ist, wirft er dabei versehentlich den Chibi um und will nun sein Gesicht lecken. Doch Zenki gefällt dies nicht und er weist ihn ab. Nun rennt Lucky fort und versteckt sich hinter Chiaki. Zenki beginnt wieder zu schimpfen, doch Chiaki erzählt ihm, dass den Armreif der Obhut immer noch kaputt ist und zeigt ihm das zerbrochene Ying/Yang Symbol. Zenki ist entnervt und fragt sich, ob er jemals wieder ein richtiger Kishin werden wird. Das regt Chiaki dazu an, den kleinen Chibi Zenki wie üblich zu necken. Der Spaziergang Das nächste mal sehen wir Lucky, als Chibi Zenki und Chiaki mit ihm Gassi gehen. Dies geschieht, nachdem Kuribayashi Chiaki über sehr seltsame Ereignisse informiert hat. Kuribayashi sah, dass jemand wahrlos Tiere erschossen hat, doch er konnte den Schützen nicht ausmachen. Chiaki entscheidet sich natürlich dazu, sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Erst scheint alles recht friedlich, doch dann treffen Zenki, Chiaki und Lucky einen Jungen, der mit seinem Hund spielt. Jemand schießt einen Pfeil ab, welcher den Welpen trifft und tötet. Der Junde ist schockiert und die drei Helden laufen sofort zu ihm. Als der Schütze (weiterhin im Verborgenen) versucht, Chibi Zenki zu schießen, bemerkt dies Lucky und ergreift die Initiative. Er wird von einem Pfeil getroffen. Der arme alte Hund fällt hin. Dies besorgt Chiaki sehr und Chibi Zenki ist sofort auf der Hut. Er bemerkt asbald den Feind und läuft dem Gegner entgegen, doch sein unbedachtes Vorgehen bereut Zenki sehr bald, der Feind schießt ihm in die linke Schulter. Trotz des Rückschlags lässt sich der kleine Kishin nicht aufhalten und will sofort erneut dem Feind gegenübertreten. Als der Mann versucht auf den Jungen und Chiaki zu schießen, reagiert Chiaki schnell und bringt den Jungen in Sicherheit. Dabei wird sie jedoch selbst von einem Pfeil gestriffen und geschnitten. Zenki sieht seine Chance und ergreift sie, doch nun trifft ihn ein Pfeil in den linken Oberschenkel. Er fällt hin und kann nicht mehr laufen. Die Situation von Zenki, Chiaki und dem Jungen sieht nicht gut aus. Seltsamerweise ist auch Lucky verschwunden... Luckys Opfer Der Mann ist zu einem großen, gepanzertem Insekt geworden und versucht nun Chiaki aufzuspießen! Glücklicherweise schlägt dies fehl und gibt ihr die Möglichkeit ihn mit ihrem Khan Feuerzauber abzulenken. Sie scheitet jedoch ebenfalls. Der Insektenmann sieht seine Chance und will Zenki einen Kopfschuss verpassen, doch Lucky ergreift erneut die Initiative und hält für ihn her. Dies ist jedoch zu viel für den armen alten Hund. Nun stecken drei große Pfeile in seinem Körper. (einer in seiner linken Schulter und zwei in seiner linken Flanke) Chiaki ist shockiert und Chibi Zenkis Gesicht wird ganz blass. Er kann einfach nicht fassen, was gerade passiert ist. Er streckt seine Hand nach dem Hund aus, doch Lucky erhebt sich schnell und leckt sanft die Wunde and Zenkis Schulter. Luckys fürsorgliches Verhalten verwirrt ihn erst, doch dann bellt der Hund ihn an und wird immer schwächer. Lucky sorgt sich um Zenki und will nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt, doch der alte Hund weiß, dass er nichts mehr für seinen kleinen Welpen tun kann und Tränen quellen aus seinen Augen. Zenki antwortet dem Hund und versucht ihn zu trösten, doch plötzlich fällt Lucky einfach um. Dann liegt er da und rührt sich nicht mehr. Chibi Zenkis Gesicht wird einfach nur von einer tiefen Schwärze verhüllt als er still schweigend um den Hund trauert und nun der harten Realität ins Gesicht schauen muss. Chiaki beginnt auch zu weinen. Chibi Zenki hält es nicht länger aus! Er schreit vor Schmerz über den Verlust von Luckys Leben und schwört, den alten Hund zu rächen. Das Nachspiel Der Insektenmann amüsiert sich einfach köstlich und muss furchtbar lachen, doch Zenki steht der blanke Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Zorn bricht seine Siegel. Zenki nimmt seine Großer Dämonengott Form an! Der Insektenmann ist kein Gegner für Zenki und fällt schnell. Zenki isst das Hyouinomi, während Chiaki versucht den kleinen Jungen, welcher ja auch sein Haustier verloren hatte, zu beruhigen. Zenki kehrt in seine Chibi Form zurück. Nun steht er da und schaut in die Ferne. Dabei trauert er stillschweigend weiter um den toten Lucky. Luckys Tod bekräftigt Zenkis Zorn im Kampf gegen das Böse unserer Welt. Das Böse hat ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer gefordet, aber eine Sache macht es noch schlimmer. Dieses Wesen war eines der wenigen, die Zenki so akzeptieren wie er ist. Trotz dieses herben Schlags ermutigt Zenki Chiaki weiterzumachen. Sie können nicht einfach aufgeben, nur weil der Armreif der Obhut kaputt ist. Chibi Zenki schaut zu den Sternen und schwört, weiterhin gegen die Bösen zu kämpfen, egal wie mächtig diese werden. Anime/im Spiel Lucky ersetzt nicht nicht nur gewisserweise Lulupapa aus dem Anime, er ist auch ein manga-exklusiver Charakter, welcher nur in einem einzigen Kapitel erscheint (nämlich dem, zuvor erwähnten, dritten Kapitel aus der 9. Ausgabe des Mangas). Jedoch steht er im starker Konstrast zu Lulupapa, denn Lucky mag Chibi Zenki und neckt ihn nur spielerisch, um ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Zenki erwiedert diese Zuneigung, wenn er Luckys Tod rächt. Zenki hat nicht vergessen, dass Lucky sich geopfert hat, um ihn zu schützen. Das bedeutet, dass Lucky weider im Anime, noch in den Spielen auftauscht. Diese Gemeinsamkeiten teilt er mit Meister Daisoujou, welcher ebenfalls der Ausgabe, in der er seinen ersten Auftritt hat, stirbt. Trivia * Luckys Art, Chibi Zenki vor Schaden zu bewahren, zeigt seine tiefe Zuneigung gegenüber dem kleinen Kishin. Lucky hat ihn als seinen Welpen adoptiert und ist willig, sein Leben zu opfern, um den kleinen Chibi zu beschützen. All diese Eigenschafen geben ihm Parallelen zu Akira/Goki, der Chiaki vor Schaden bewahrt, ihr gegenüber tiefe Zuneigung zeigt, sie bei Fehlern berät und willig ist, sein Leben zu opfern, um sie zu beschützen. (unglücklicherweise bringt Akiras/Gokis Auftritt im Manga diese Eigenschaften besser herüber als seine Inkarnation aus dem Anime) * Trotz, dass Lucky nur in einem einzigen Kapitel auftaucht, so ist er dennoch derjenige, der (neben Ozunu) für Zenki am ehesten eine Vaterfigur darstellte. Dies macht den Tod von Lucky nur noch tragischer, denn Zenkis Gesichtsausdruck macht es offensichtlich, wie sehr der kleine Kishin darunter leidet und vollkommen von seinen Emotionen übermannt wird, nachdem er seinen "Vater" verloren hat. |-|Gallery= Erstauftritt Lucky steal food manga.png|Luckys Erstauftritt im 3. Kapitel. Der Bildausschnitt zeigt ihn dabei, wie er über den Tisch springt und alles herunterwirft. Dabei hat er das Essen dabei, welches er von Chibi Zenki gestohlen hat und schreckt Chiaki, Akira und Saki auf, die eigentlich nur selber etwas essen wollten. Lucky steal food manga 2.png|Lucky springt Chiaki an, um ihr seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Dies entlockt ihr einen entzückten Kommentar. Zenki chase Lucky manga.png|Da es Zenkis Essen war, taucht nun auch dieser auf und jagt zorning und hungrig Lucky hinterher! Lucky steal food manga 3.png|Lucky und Zenki umkreisen Chiaki, bis sie das macht, was sie immer macht: Sie bestraft den unschuldigen Zenki. Chiaki Akira Chibi Zenki manga.png|Lucky knabbert an Zenkis Essen und Zenki flucht. Akira muss unweigerlich lachen und lässt ein lustiges Kommentar los, doch Zenki gefällt dies nicht und er richtet seinen Ärger nun auf Akira. Akira klärt die Lage schnell auf und sagt Zenki, dass er es doch nicht so gemeint hat. Chiaki ist einfach nur fix und fertig. Lucky play Zenki manga.png|Etwas später merkt Lucky, dass er es zu weit getrieben hat und will Zenki zeigen, dass er es auch nicht so gemeint hat. Er springt Zenki fröhlich, wirft ihn zu Boden und leckt sein Gesicht. Zenki und Chiaki machen mit Lucky einen Spaziergang Chiaki Zenki walk Lucky manga.png|Kurz, nachdem Lucky mit Zenki gespielt hat, sehen wir Zenki und Chiaki dabei, wie sie mit Lucky Gassi gehen. Der liebenswerte und fürsorgliche Hund trägt Chibi Zenki auf seinem Rücken. Lucky carry Zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki ist so entspannt, dass er sich schon wundert, ob überhaupt etwas passieren wird, doch... Lucky manga.png|...bald bemerkt Lucky, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Lucky protect Zenki manga.png|Ein Feind schießt aus dem Verborgenen einen kleinen Welpen nieder und versucht nun auch Zenki zu schießen, doch glücklicherweise ist Lucky zur Stelle und beschützt ihn. Leider wird dabei der arme, alte Hund zum ersten Mal niedergeschossen. Zenki denkt sich, dass er sofort etwas unternehmen muss und rennt auf den Gegner zu! Zenki hurt manga.png|Der Gegner ist ein Mann, welcher von einem Hyouinomi besessen ist. Er ist jedoch sehr geschickt und schießt Zenki in die Schulter und den Oberschenkel, wobei letzteres Zenki zu Fall bringt! Zenki kann sich nun nicht mehr richtig bewegen! Lucky save Zenki manga.png|Als der Gegner seine Chance sieht, ruft die verzweifelte Chiaki Zenki zu, dass er doch aus dem Weg gehen soll, doch Lucky ist einfach verschwunden! Luckys heldenhaftes Opfer Zenki Chiaki Lucky manga.png|Der alte Hund erscheint plötzlich auf der Bildfläche! Er hat gemerkt, dass Zenki in Gefahr schwebt und ergreift die Initiative! Er kann nicht zulassen, dass ein Familienmitglied verletzt wird! Zenki ist doch sein Welpe und braucht seinen Schutz! Lucky's sacrifice part 1 manga.png|Er schützt Chibi Zenki vor zwei weiteren Pfeilen. Der besessene Mann schießt und Lucky wird ein zweites Mal niedergeschossen... Lucky's sacrifice part 2 manga.png|Er ist schwer verletzt, doch Lucky sorgt sich nur um Zenkis Sicherheit. Er leckt sogar Zenkis Wunde und schaut ihnen mit einem fürsorglichen Blick in seinen Augen an. Lucky erliegt seinen schlimmen Verletzungen. Zenki mourns Lucky's death manga.png|Zenki sitzt neben ihm, sein Gesicht wird bleich und er trauert um Lucky, doch dann schreit Zenki vor Zorn und schwört, Lucky zu rächen! Chibi Zenki glare manga.png|In seinem Zorn starrt Chibi Zenki den Mann an. (Wenn Blicke töten könnten...) Der Mann hat sich vollständig in ein Hyouijuu verwandelt und Zenki holt mit der Faust aus und schickt das Monster mit seinem Schlag durch die halbe Landschaft! Während Zenki zuschlägt, brechen seine Siegel und seine Faust wird zu der des Großen Dämonengottes Zenki. Ultimate Demon God Zenki glare manga.png|Die nächste Szene zeigt Zenki nun vollständig verwandelt. Er kocht vor Zorn, verpasst seinem Gegner den Todesblick und vernichtet ihn mit einem weiteren, noch mächtigeren Schlag! Chiaki Chibi Zenki mourn Lucky manga.png|Nachdem Zenki Lucky gerächt hat, verwandelt er sich in einem Chibi zurück. Er steht einfach nur da und schaut in die Ferne. Dabei schreit er heraus, dass er weitermachen wird, um dem Bösen unserer Welt gegenüberzutreten und es zu vernichten. Chibi Zenki encourage Chiaki manga.png|Er dreht sich zu Chiaki um und sagt er, dass er seine Hilfe braucht. Er ermutigt sie, nicht aufzugeben, denn sie hatte nachdem der Armreif der Obhut zerbrach ihren Willen zu kämpfen verloren. Heroic Zenki Lucky in the sky manga.png|Zum Schluss des Kapitels sehen wir Zenki, der sich heldenhaft der Zukunft entgegenstellt. Lucky ist zu einem Stern am Himmel geworden. Er wacht über die Helden und betet für ihre Sicherheit. Category:Deutsch/German